nunggoni ngguyumu
by garekinclong
Summary: Apakah Sousuke tidak pernah tertawa seumur hidupnya? Demi menjawab rasa keingintahuan itu, Momotarou sampai menguntit Sousuke hingga akhirnya tertangkap basah. [ SouMomo. #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge ]


"Jadi? Kenapa kau membuntutiku?"

Rahang laki-laki berumur 16 tahun itu mengeras, meneguk ludah pun rasanya sulit meski air liur sudah mengumpul dalam rongga mulut. Tatapan netra beriris kuning keemasan terfokus pada dua lengan tangan bersedekap milik lawan bicara.

Mikoshiba Momotarou meratapi kebodohannya; tertangkap basah menguntit kakak kelas 2 tingkat di atasnya itu. Kini, kakak kelas tersebut terang-terangan menginterogasi Momotarou—dan bukan di gang sempit atau di ruangan tertutup.

Melainkan di kafe dekat sekolah.

"Jawab."

Jakun spontan bergerak. Momotarou refleks menelan ludah berkat satu kata penuh intonasi berat.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati tak melabrakmu secara kasar. Tahu kenapa aku menggeretmu ke kafe?" sang lawan bicara makin menekankan suara, seakan siap mengoyak Momotarou tanpa ampun, "Aku tidak mau repot-repot berdiri sambil memaki di depan teman-temanmu."

"K-Kak—" Momotarou masih takut melirik wajah lawan bicara, tangannya meremas lutut berharap getaran hebat pada kepalan tangan itu berhenti. Kakinya juga ikut bergetar hebat karena tumit kaki terangkat tanpa sadar, "—a-aku hanya..."

"Titel 'Hiu Paus Ganas' yang dijulukkan padaku bukan berarti tanpa makna, kau tahu? Jadi pikirkan alasan yang bagus dan masuk akal supaya aku bisa melepasmu dari interogasi ini."

Aaaah, Momotarou mau mati rasanya.

Padahal alasan utamanya menguntit kakak kelasnya ini hanya satu—

—apakah Yamazaki Sousuke benar-benar tidak pernah tertawa seumur hidupnya?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ nunggoni ngguyumu ]**

 **Free** (c) **Ouji Kouji** , **Kyoto Animation**. Fiksi ini dikarang **garekinclong** demi asupan, tidak untuk komersiil.

 _Alternate Universe_. _Slash_. _Beware of typo,_ EYD, diksi, _not_ _really in-character_. Plot agak cepat.

Yamazaki **Sousuke** / Mikoshiba **Momotarou**

 **#LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge**

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kembali pada dua bulan yang lalu.

Kakak sulung Mikoshiba Momotarou, Mikoshiba Seijuurou, mengenalkan Momotarou pada salah satu temannya. Alamat Seijuurou dan temannya itu tergabung kumpulan pecinta alam seprovinsi—dan Seijuurou menyandang gelar Ketua di perkumpulan itu, namun para anggota lain lebih nyaman memanggilnya 'Kapten'—maka Seijuurou mengenalkannya pada adiknya supaya si adik tidak heran jika temannya itu bolak-balik menginap di kediaman Mikoshiba. Biasanya malam sebelum pendakian, teman Seijuurou berencana menginap semalaman.

" _Adikku, perkenalkan. Namanya Matsuoka Rin. Calon kakak iparmu._ "

" _Ah, Momo, ya? Tolong abaikan apa yang Kapten katakan karena aku tak berniat memberi restu kalau adikku menikah dengannya."_

" _Ouch._ "

Selama waktu terus berlalu, Momotarou baru tahu jika Matsuoka Rin—teman kakaknya—adalah kakak kelasnya di sekolah. Momotarou baru mengenal SMA, sementara Rin bersiap meninggalkan SMA. Seperti yang dikatakan Seijuurou, Rin beberapa kali menginap di kediaman Mikoshiba menjelang hari libur nasional ataupun akhir pekan.

Malam sebelum berangkat naik gunung, Momotarou sering didongengi Rin tentang teman akrabnya yang tak pernah tertawa. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, tapi tak pernah satu kali pun Rin mengetahui sosok temannya saat tertawa.

Dari situ, tumbuhlah benih-benih rasa ingin tahu lebih dalam di benak Momotarou.

Dua minggu kemudian, Momotarou mulai sengaja mengasingkan diri di lorong kelas 3. Matanya sering curi-curi intip kala melewati kelas Rin. Ia memusatkan pandangan pada lelaki helai cokelat gelap.

Yamazaki Sousuke. Laki-laki. 18 tahun. 182 cm. 72 kg. Lahir pada tanggal 14 September.

Wajahnya selalu serius. Rambutnya cokelat gelap pendek. Iris mata biru kehijauan. Tubuh proporsional. Seragam sekolahnya tidak ketat juga tidak longgar. Celana sekolah tepat semata kaki. Jika dilihat dari kacamata guru, gaya penampilan Sousuke bisa dibilang rapih dan mirip siswa teladan—jika saja Sousuke memakai dasi dan tidak mengenakan kaos oblong di balik seragamnya.

Saat Momotarou hampir ketahuan menguntit, Rin selalu menjadi penolong dengan menyapa Momotarou seakan mereka berdua berpapasan tanpa sengaja di sekolah.

Penyelidikan Momotarou masih berlanjut.

Ketika Rin dan Sousuke ada dalam satu gerombol lalu percakapan mereka terbilang guyonan siang hari, harap-harap ada tawa formalitas dari Sousuke—malah yang menjadi sumber pengamatan Momotarou itu melenggang pergi.

" _Sudah kubilang, Sousuke tidak suka humor."_

" _Atau selera humornya yang ketinggian?_ "

" _Tertawa saja tidak pernah. Barangkali kotak tertawanya rusak._ "

Kepala salah satu anggota gerombol tadi dicium telapak sepatu sampai tanda mesranya membekas merah di kening. Tersangkanya sudah pasti Sousuke dengan pendengaran terlalu tajam.

Momotarou terbahak tanpa henti dalam radius tiga meter dari mereka. Tertawa tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dua minggu berikutnya, Momotarou sering kehilangan jejak dalam sekali kedip. Mungkin hanya perasaannya atau Sousuke merasakan hawa kehadirannya?

Padahal Momotarou sudah berhati-hati. Atau memang eksistensinya di sekolah kelewat nyata sampai-sampai semua teman satu angkatan selalu menyapanya?

' _Mungkin karena di telinga Kak Yamazaki selalu terdengar namaku, dia mulai mencurigaiku?_ '

Momotarou menepis asumsi asal-asalan itu. Percaya diri boleh saja, tapi untuk kasus ini, ia tidak berani berekspetasi kalau dirinya sudah mulai menjadi bahan perhatian dari obyek pengamatannya.

Dan dua jam sebelum pergelangan Momotarou ditarik paksa oleh Sousuke, Momotarou menjaga jarak dari punggung lebar Sousuke kala jam pulang berdenting. Niatnya ingin menguntit sampai pertokoan yang tak jauh dari sekolah, setelah itu misi penyelidikan hari ini akan dilanjutkan hari esok.

Ketika Momotarou melewati gerbang sekolah dan celingukan mencari sosok Sousuke yang lenyap dari penglihatan, naasnya, dua iris biru kehijauan menatapnya dari sisi kanan Momotarou sampai pandangan mereka berdua terkunci lama sekali.

Sekarang, Momotarou duduk berhadapan dengan Sousuke di salah satu kafe dekat sekolah. Segelas _Vanilla Latte_ yang tak pernah disentuh selama lima belas menit mulai menjatuhkan bulir uap air dari lapisan luar gelas kaca.

"Titel 'Hiu Paus Ganas' yang dijulukkan padaku bukan berarti tanpa makna, kau tahu? Jadi pikirkan alasan yang bagus dan masuk akal supaya aku bisa melepasmu dari interogasi ini."

Momotarou takut sekaligus bimbang. Alasannya terbilang konyol untuk dibeberkan, jadi sama saja ia cari mati, 'kan? Menurut beberapa sumber, gelar 'Hiu Paus Ganas' dikukuhkan pada Sousuke karena tubuhnya amat besar dan menakutkan dari mata anak-anak yang takut padanya.

"K-Kak Yamazaki!" Momotarou teriak, tetapi suaranya melengking—hingga pipinya membuahkan rona merah muda, "A-Aku Mikoshiba Momotarou, salam kenal!"

Berniat menunduk untuk formalitas perkenalan, dahi Momotarou yang tertutup poni membentur permukaan meja sampai suara debaman mengudara. Menimbulkan atensi dari segala arah.

Begitu mengangkat kepala, Momotarou mengusap dahinya berkali-kali. Matanya menyipit, bibirnya merintih kesakitan. Kegugupan berujung teledor menjadi bagian riwayat hidup Mikoshiba Momotarou.

"Aku tak butuh perkenalan. Yang ingin kudengar hanyalah alasan."

"Alasannya—ungghh—alasannya panjang, Kak!"

Momotarou berani berdusta di saat dahinya mulai benjol. Padahal alasannya bisa dirangkum menjadi satu kalimat simpleks, tetapi demi 'aku tak ingin diapa-apakan Kak Yamazaki', Momotarou mulai memutar otak. Berpikir lebih kritis. Mungkin berkat benjolan pada dahi, otaknya mampu menangkap ide cemerlang di saat krusial seperti ini.

"Ada yang bilang kalau kepala bagian depan terbentur, maka itu berefek menjadi lebih pintar. Karena kau baru saja mengalaminya, kupikir kau bisa mempersingkat alasan panjangmu itu, hm?"

Fakta baru, rupanya Yamazaki Sousuke percaya sugesti masyarakat.

Momotarou berpikir keras sampai urat-urat kepala menegang. Rasa sakit di dahi berpindah ke pelipis. Dua jempol memijat demi meringankan beban kepala. Apa daya, masalah kali ini belum terselesaikan meski otak Momotarou serasa ingin meledak di dalam rangka kepala.

"Kak, kepalaku pusing. Boleh aku pulang?"

"Mana alasan masuk akal yang kuminta? Jangan berani beranjak dari sini sebelum bibirmu mengatakannya."

Bodohnya Momotarou meminta izin. Menghadapi Sousuke sekarang ini layaknya menghadapi guru saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Oh, kalau saat jam pelajaran boleh izin ke toilet, apakah sekarang ini juga bisa?

"Boleh aku ke toilet?"

"Boleh. Tapi aku mengawasimu dari belakang."

 _Tolong aku, Abangggggggggg_. Rasanya Momotarou ingin berteriak demikian. Suatu kesalahan menyamakan Sousuke dengan guru kelas. Situasi dan kondisi jelas berbeda, kenapa Momotarou bisa mengibaratkannya seperti itu!?

"Kak, alasannya rumit dan panjang, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya!" Momotarou mulai beradu pandang, empat iris itu saling bertatapan—yang satu menatap bak lintah darat menagih hutang, yang satu menatap layaknya menantang.

Momotarou kalah telak dalam adu pandang. Matanya dipejam karena tak kuat melotot lama, sampai air mata menitik dari sudut netra.

"Ya sudah. Cepat bicara."

Lelaki helai oranye ini mati kutu. Karena sudah diberi kesempatan untuk menjabarkan alasan mengapa ia menguntit lelaki helai cokelat tua ini selama sebulan, Momotarou menyiapkan jiwa dan raga kali-kali ia menerima hukuman dari Sousuke.

Bibir mungilnya membuka,

"Se... Sekarang?"

Sousuke makin menajamkan alis, Momotarou kelabakan menanggapi respon Sousuke.

"Ba-Baiklah," dehaman sebelum penjelasan, "aku... hanya penasaran. Mengapa Kak Yamazaki tak pernah tertawa. Itu saja."

Dua lelaki itu saling bungkam setelah Momotarou memberi penjelasan seperti yang Sousuke minta. Namun, debat lama perihal 'alasan panjang dan rumit' itu sepertinya sia-sia, bagi Sousuke.

"Katamu alasannya panjang?" Sousuke masih bingung.

"Bukannya Kak Yamazaki menyuruhku untuk menyingkatnya?"

"Setelah kau merengek kalau alasanmu panjang, kau baru melakukannya? Aku baru tahu ada orang terlampau bodoh selain Rin."

"Kak Yamazaki jangan mengejek Kak Rin! Dia, 'kan, sahabatmu!"

"Pantas saja Rin selalu menegurmu saat aku tak sengaja memandangmu. Ternyata dia sedang melindungimu, heh?"

Momotarou menggigit bibir, tak mampu berargumen lebih setelah Sousuke bicara kenyataan. Pincingan mata kuning keemasan ditambah rona merah yang tiba-tiba menyembul di pipi membuat Sousuke mengerjapkan mata.

"Untuk apa tatapanmu itu?" Sousuke memukul ujung hidung Momotarou menggunakan sendok plastik, "Jadi kau membuntutiku demi melihat rupaku saat tertawa, begitu?"

"Le... Lebih tepatnya, sih, membuktikan apakah Kak Yamazaki benar-benar tidak pernah tertawa atau tidak."

"..."

Sousuke mengerling ke kanan, mengharu biru pikirannya sendirian. Momotarou tak habis pikir, mengapa Sousuke mendadak diam seperti ini?

Memikirkan dirinya akan menerima pukulan fisik atau ceramah menohok batin yang ternyata hanya khayalan berlebih belaka, Momotarou angkat bicara.

"Kak Yamaza—"

"Aku pernah tertawa. Tetapi aku menerima efek samping yang berbeda dari kalian. Setelah tertawa, tubuhku tumbang. Selalu seperti itu," Sousuke melirik Momotarou, "...makanya aku tidak pernah tertawa, sekarang."

Setelah menerima jawaban pasti dari keheranannya selama ini, Sousuke meninggalkan kafe tanpa permisi.

Sekaligus meninggalkan Momotarou yang semakin tenggelam dalam rasa ingin tahu.

 _Jawaban itu masih menyisakan pertanyaan_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Momotarou menatap dua kancing teratas Sousuke yang sengaja dilepas—namun masih ada lapisan kaos oblong sebagaimana Sousuke dikenal dalam penampilannya. Menatap dengan sendu, pun rasa bersalah menghantui pikiran.

Sesuatu yang berlebihan pasti mendatangkan keburukan. Karena Momotarou memaksa untuk ingin tahu, ia mengetahui suatu hal yang membuatnya terus merutuk diri sendiri.

Berbekal mesin pencarian daring di internet saja sudah cukup membuat batinnya terkoyak.

Sepulang dari kafe, Momotarou pergi ke rumah teman demi meminjam komputer—padahal kakaknya sendiri punya laptop. Berhubung temannya memasang kabel internet, Momotarou bebas berselancar di mesin pencarian daring tanpa mengindahkan sumpah serapah kawannya yang ingin mengerjakan tugas.

Artikel dengan kata kunci 'penyakit tidak bisa tertawa' seketika ia tekan sampai muncul kumpulan paragraf.

Kata demi kata ia resapi,

...hingga malam menjelang tidur, pikirannya masih terpaku pada suatu topik.

Katapleksi; gejala khas dari narkopleksi (penyakit di mana si penderita sulit mempertahankan kesadaran), yang ditandai dengan melemasnya otot secara mendadak. Melemasnya otot itu dipicu dari lonjakan emosi, sementara emosi positif lebih memicu terjadinya pelemasan otot daripada emosi negatif.

Sedangkan tertawa sendiri termasuk ke dalam emosi positif. Penderita yang tengah tertawa terbahak sampai terpingkal bisa mendadak pingsan akibat pengeluaran emosi positif secara berlebih tersebut.

—begitulah kesimpulan Momotarou dari suatu artikel, yang ia baca sampai matanya perih.

' _Aku pernah tertawa. Tetapi aku menerima efek samping yang berbeda dari kalian. Setelah tertawa, tubuhku tumbang. Selalu seperti itu_ ,'

Mata Momotarou mulai berkaca-kaca—meski dirinya bermonolog menyalahkan diri sendiri, tetapi dua netranya masih setia menatap Sousuke yang tengah berbincang santai di depan kelas.

' _...makanya aku tidak pernah tertawa, sekarang._ '

"Kak Yamazaki, maaf... Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengidap penyakit seperti itu..."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mikoshiba Momotarou mendeklarasikan diri kalau dirinya jatuh hati pada Yamazaki 'Katapleksi' Sousuke. Maaf kalau lancang seenak jidat menyelipkan nama itu, tetapi yang mengetahui penyakit ini hanya Momotarou.

Semakin Momotarou mencuri pandang secara sengaja setiap kali ada kesempatan, semakin Momotarou tenggelam dalam karisma Sousuke yang mampu menyembunyikan penyakit langka tersebut.

"Kau menguntitku lagi?"

Adalah kali kedua Momotarou dilabrak langsung, saat jam istirahat di kantin sekolah. Momotarou kelepasan memandangi Sousuke hingga dirinya tak sadar jika jarak antara mereka berdua semakin tereliminasi—Sousuke sendiri yang mendatangkan diri mendekati Momotarou.

"A-Ah—" spontan, iris kuning keemasannya ditutup kelopak mata, "—aku tidak menguntit! Aku hanya memandangimu dari kejauhan, Kak Yamazaki!"

Kali ini, lidahnya mampu berterus terang. Tak ada skenario dusta seperti dulu.

"Untuk apa?"

Untuk apa?

Benar juga.

Mungkin sudah suatu kebiasaan tersendiri bagi Momotarou. Walau niat menguntitnya benar-benar sirna, tetapi pandangannya selalu terarah pada Sousuke bahkan dalam radius sepuluh meter selama ia masih bisa menemukan sosok jangkung proporsional itu.

Jika rumusan masalah dari latar belakang itu adalah: 'Untuk apa Mikoshiba Momotarou memandangi Yamazaki Sousuke dari kejauhan?', maka dalam Bab IV Pembahasan, paragraf penjelasannya berkisar;

[ Jatuh cinta pada sosok yang rapuh namun terlihat kuat adalah lazim. Mengetahui sisi lemah dari orang yang sama sekali tak terlihat lemah, mampu membuka rasa empati yang berujung jatuh hati. Seketika otakmu dipenuhi dengan apa kelemahan yang ia punya, dan matamu bagaikan auto-fokus pada rangkap kamera kala kehadirannya masuk dalam lingkup penglihatanmu.

Mungkin awalnya perasaan bersalah terus menghantui. Tetapi, ketika menyadari betapa kuat si sosok 'sok' kuat itu dalam menyembunyikan kelemahannya, perasaan bersalah itu akan memudar.

Perlahan, berubah menjadi kagum. Lalu kekaguman itu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi peristiwa ' _falling in love_ ', istilah keren dari 'jatuh cinta'. ]

Tak jarang Momotarou berpikir ulang kalau dirinya sekadar berempati. Tetapi, apa ada jenis empati seperti—memandangi pesona seseorang yang kaukasihi hingga degupan jantungmu berpacu lebih cepat?

Itu pasti bukan empati. Makanya, Momotarou berani mendeklarasikan diri bahwa dirinya telah jatuh hati pada Yamazaki 'Rapuh tapi Tangguh' Sousuke.

"Kak Yamazaki benar-benar keren... makanya aku memandangimu dari kejauhan," ucap Momotarou sambil membuka mata perlahan, dengan rona merah yang masih menyala.

Spontan saja Sousuke kaget. Bocah yang dilabraknya sampai gemetaran, tiba-tiba menatapnya seperti pandangan pertama awal cinta monyet bersemi?

"Mikoshiba Momotarou. Setelah purna menjadi penguntit, sekarang kondisi psikologismu semakin parah?"

"Heh...? Ti-Ti-Tidak! Aku masih waras, kok!"

"Bohong. Aku tahu kau jadi gila."

"Aku tidak bohong, Kak! Lagipula—" Momotarou berteriak lantang, suaranya yang kencang lagi-lagi menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat ramai, "—aku gila karena menyukai Kak Yamazaki!"

Bibir mungil itu refleks ditangkup telapak tangan kanannya.

 _TOLONG AKU, ABANGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Momotarou sudah tidak punya muka di hadapan Sousuke, setelahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Adikku, kupikir kau menyukai gadis imut sama sepertiku. Ternyata adikku, Momotarou, menyukai sahabatnya calon kakak iparmu?"

"Kapten, aku bukan calon kakak ipar siapa-siapa."

Seperti biasa, malam sebelum perkumpulan pecinta alam melakukan pendakian, tiga orang itu berbincang-bincang di dalam kamar Seijuurou. Dan pengakuan cinta dadakan tadi pagi menjadi topik pembahasan pada perbincangan kali ini.

"Kak Rin cerita, ya, ke Abang!?" Momotarou menodongkan jari telunjuk tanpa sopan santun, sampai-sampai Rin menjitak tanpa ampun.

"Pengakuanmu sinting, Momo. Mana teriakanmu melengking, lagi."

"Ya jangan diberitahu, dong!"

Momotarou melempar bantal tepat ke wajah Rin. Saat Rin ingin membalas, Seijuurou menahannya.

Mimik wajah serius dari Seijuurou membuat dua orang tersebut bungkam.

"Momotarou, kau serius menyukainya? Aku sebagai Abangmu tidak percaya—tapi, kenapa? Apa yang istimewa dari Yamazaki? Mendengar dari calon kakak iparmu—"

"Kapten, sudah kubilang aku bukan calon kakak ipar siapa-siapa!" sela Rin.

"—Yamazaki bukan tipe orang yang kausukai. Lagipula dia tidak imut."

"Aku menyukai suatu hal darinya, Abang. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya," Momotarou menahan semburat yang selalu muncul kerap topik yang menyebutkan nama 'Sousuke', "... karena alasannya panjang."

"Paling-paling alasannya sederhana. Kau hanya tidak mau membicarakannya, 'kan? Adikku sekarang mulai pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya?" Seijuurou menyikut dada Momotarou, "...Kalau kau sebegitu menyukainya, aku hanya bisa mendukung. Asalkan bukan adik perempuan kita yang menyukai Yamazaki, aku setuju saja."

...Apa...

...Apa barusan kakaknya menerima perasaan Momotarou terhadap Sousuke?

...Apa barusan kakaknya mendukung?

...Atau Momotarou yang salah dengar!?

"A—Abang serius?" Momotarou mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, seolah benar-benar tak percaya, "Abang tidak apa!?"

"Aku, sih, _yes_. Selama perasaanmu tulus. Dan _yes_ lagi karena sekarang aku calon tunggal dalam perebutan Dek Matsuoka Kou."

"Kapten, Gou takkan kuserahkan ke siapapun kecuali pilihannya sendiri," lagi-lagi Rin menyela demi memperjelas status adik perempuannya. Rin tiba-tiba merasa kalau tatapan Momotarou berpaling dari Seijuurou.

... Dan ia melihat tatapan penuh binar dari iris kuning keemasan itu.

"Kalau Kak Rin...?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah ke psikiater?"

Kali ini, Momotarou berani mengambil langkah dalam melakukan kerja nyata untuk menunjukkan bukti cinta dengan menghampiri Sousuke di depan kelasnya—sungguh, sampai-sampai satu sekolahan menganggap Momotarou adalah anak kelas 1 paling gila yang nekat mendekati Sousuke.

Baru berpapasan di depan pintu, Sousuke justru melontarkan pertanyaan menyindir.

"Kak Yamazaki, aku tidak perlu ke psikiater. Aku benar-benar menyukai Kakak! AKU MENYUKAI KAKAK!"

Pekik memalukan ini membuat Sousuke menempelkan telapak tangan pada dahi.

"Rin, tolong urus kenalanmu ini. Kurasa sejak kepalanya menghantam meja, pikirannya mulai melenceng," kebetulan Rin muncul dari belakang Sousuke, sehingga si helai cokelat gelap ini meminta pertolongan Rin secara implisit.

"Tahu, tidak, kalau dua hari yang lalu Momo meminta restuku?" Rin tertawa sampai gigi-gigi runcingnya terlihat semua, "awalnya aku sangsi, tapi melihat kalian berdua sepertinya coco—"

"Sudahlah."

Dua kaki jenjang itu melangkah menghindari Momotarou. Mengabaikan tubuh yang berdiri demi menghadapi pujaan hati.

"Kak Yamazaki, aku tahu kakak mengidap katapleksi, tapi aku menyukai ketangguhan Kakak saat menutupinya!"

Sepatu hitam bertali itu berhenti melangkah lebih jauh. Saat kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, dahinya mengkerut disertai pupil biru kehijauan yang mengecil.

"Memang itu penyakit langka... tapi—tapi, Kakak sudah berjuang untuk menahan hasrat tawa Kakak agar tidak tumbang. Ya, 'kan?"

Mimik wajah Sousuke masih sama—kaget, tidak tahu kenapa Momotarou berbicara mengenai 'penyakit'.

"Aku... menyukai Kak Yamazaki yang sanggup menahan sakit itu. Ini bukan empati, karena aku benar-benar jatuh hati!"

"Hah—" Sousuke membuka bibir, sorot matanya kembali normal, pun kini satu tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Momotarou.

Momotarou menunggu sepatah kata dari bibir yang ia sukai.

Di luar dugaan,

...untuk pertama kalinya, seluruh pasang mata mampu melihat Sousuke tertawa puas secara perdana.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sousuke jatuh pingsan begitu tawa berdurasi 30 detik itu terhenti. Rin dan Momotarou langsung saling berkoordinasi menggotong Sousuke menuju ruang kesehatan.

Saat iris biru kehijauan itu menatap langit-langit ruangan, Momotarou berteriak senang.

"KAK YAMAZAKIIII! Kak Yamazaki sudah sadar!? Kakak tidak kenapa-kenapa, 'kan!?"

"Berhenti bicara, Momotarou. Teriakanmu membuat telingaku berdenging."

"Ups, maaf, Kak."

Sousuke mencoba bangkit dengan mendudukkan diri di atas kasur. Selimut yang melapisi dirinya sampai leher, terlipat hingga terjepit di antara perut dan tungkai atas. Sousuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, jemari ikut meminjat dahi sampai pelipis.

Khawatir, Momotarou bersuara lagi, "Kak Yamazaki tidak apa-apa?"

Sousuke memberi tanda telapak tangan dengan semua jari diluruskan—bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Momotarou. Tadi kau menyebutkan... apa? Ketapel?"

"Ah, katapleksi? Itu penyakit Kak Yamazaki, bukan? Gejala melemahnya otot secara mendadak karena pengeluaran emosi positif secara berlebih."

Sousuke menarik napas pelan-pelan. Menghembuskannya perlahan, menstabilkan laju pernapasan.

Setelah itu, kepalan tangan mendarat pada ubun-ubun Momotarou.

"Aduh!"

"Sok tahu. Memangnya siapa yang menderita gejala katapleksi? Kau habis baca kamus kedokteran atau apa?"

"Loh? Tapi..." kali ini giliran pupil Momotarou yang makin mengecil, "...kalau Kak Yamazaki tertawa, Kakak bisa pingsan, 'kan?"

"Aku memang pingsan kalau banyak tertawa, tapi aku tidak mengalami gejala katapleksi."

"Tapi, 'kan—"

Sousuke memotong, sebelum Momotarou masih mempertahankan pemikirannya, "Ototku sering robek saat melakukan olahraga yang memaksakan kelenturan. Saat masa pemulihan, aku tak mau tertawa karena tertawa menyebabkan perenggangan otot-otot, dimana ototku yang robek juga ikut bergerak," menghela napas sejenak, "sebulan yang lalu ototku robek lagi."

"R—Robek!?" Momotarou histeris. Membayangkan 'otot robek' saja gigi rasanya ngilu.

"Lalu?" Sousuke menarik sudut bibir—ekspresi yang jarang ia buat, terlebih lagi pada Momotarou, "Pergilah. Aku akan istirahat di sini."

Momotarou berdiri setelah duduk sekian lama, kala menanti pejaman mata Sousuke terbuka beberapa menit lalu. Mata berkilat ditambah warna indah kuning keemasan, mulai menjatuhkan titik-titik air mata.

Kedua tangan menggenggam celana. Erat. Hatinya berkecamuk, antara lega atau semakin ngilu. Ia mengingat saat-saat bersalah seusai mencari informasi di internet. Momotarou berpikir, hidup Sousuke benar-benar menderita karena tak bisa tertawa sama sekali.

Padahal, tertawa adalah salah satu momen kehidupan yang penting.

Momotarou bahkan pernah mimpi melihat rupa tampan Sousuke tengah tertawa lebar.

Adik Mikoshiba Seijuurou itu menangis dalam tundukan. Bahkan ketika posisinya masih berdiri di samping Sousuke.

"Tetap saja... Kak Yamazaki mampu menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu... O—Otot robek itu menyakitkan, 'kan!? Huwe..."

"..."

Tangan Sousuke mendorong punggung Momotarou hingga dada si surai oranye mendekati wajah si Hiu Paus Ganas. Surai cokelat gelap pendeknya menggelitik leher Momotarou.

"Sssh. Momo, aku yang sakit, kok, kau yang menderita?" Tangan yang masih menyentuh punggung Momotarou itu menepuk beberapa kali, gestur menenangkan adik kelas 1 SMA ini.

"Saat aku pulih total nanti, hal pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah menertawai dirimu yang bodoh. Ingat saja."

Momotarou membungkuk, kepala Sousuke yang tadinya menjadi penopang dagu Momotarou kini lepas beban, diganti Momotarou yang merangkul kedua bahu Sousuke.

Beberapa kali bibir mungil Momotarou menyerukan nama Sousuke diselingi sesenggukan.

Sousuke mendorong dada Momotarou, "Cukup. Kembali ke kelas, sana."

"Ta-Tapi, Kak..."

"Cengeng."

Bibir mungil yang selalu merintihkan rasa sedihnya dibungkam sekejap oleh bibir Sousuke. Hanya sekejap. 10 detik yang tak memakan waktu lama, juga tak menahan napas lama.

"Aku mau istirahat, Momo."

Menit selanjutnya, Sousuke masih bisa mendengar teriakan histeris Momotarou dari ruang kesehatan. Momotarou yang keluar dari ruangan secara terbirit-birit membuat Sousuke menabung hal yang harus ia tertawai nantinya.

"Aku bahkan sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Momo', tapi dia masih memanggilku dengan marga keluarga?"

Sousuke kembali merebahkan tubuh dengan bibir yang membentuk lengkungan dari sudut ke sudut—tersenyum.

Yamazaki Sousuke sudah membuka ruang hatinya untuk sang adik kelas, semenjak si adik kelas menyatakan cinta secara lantang.

* * *

 **a/n** : HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY SOSKEEEEEEEE maap bang saya telat bikin fic buat ultah kamu ;;

Btw agak ragu kalau fic ini mengandung materi pelajaran. Tapi... penyakit kan termasuk pelajaran biologi? Ya ga? /hush. Sumber referensi diambil dari wiki dan beberapa alamat lainnya.

Terus agak terinspirasi dari temen juga. Dia ngelarang saya buat guyon, katanya kalau dia ketawa, badannya sakit. Anak silat, sih.

Sekali lagi maaf kalau dari pandangan kalian, Soske dan Momo di sini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat banyak kekurangan. Terima kasih telah berkenan membaca!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
